What Happened
by Colagirl48
Summary: And just like that, He was gone. I searched around, looking everywhere. He was really gone. He left me. All rights to Stephenie Meyer and her amazing books. NEW MOON. READ READ READ. Sad-ish! AU; T For language, Bella & Edward.
1. Chapter 1

I woke from a sleep-less night that involved me waking up screaming with Charlie by my side.

These nights where becoming even more and more common, since _he_ left. I had so much pain by _his _name I had to refer to _him_ by _he _or _him._ I know it sounds desperate of me to say this, but if _he _had never of left...Charlie might be able to sleep. But _he _had left me for a stupid reason. I can still remember everything that happened 3 months and 8 days ago...

*Flashback*

Charlie and Edward where sitting on the couch watching the baseball game. I walked into the living room from the kitchen and handed Charlie his dinner.

"Bella, please join me for a walk...We will not be gone long Charlie." Edwardhad said.

"Umm ok, I'll be back Char-- Dad." I said though I was not sure what was going on.

Edward motioned me towards the door and I walked out. I followed him to a darker part of the forest, only a few hundred feet from the house. Edward has only kissed me during the day..and they where short passionate ones..like before I had to go to Phoenix without him when James was after me. Edward stopped, turned away form me, and mumbled something to himself.

"Edward...what's going on?" I was so confused.

But no reply.

I just stood there while he stood away. I was becoming nervous. I had no idea what was going on.

"Bella, everyone including myself, has agreed that it would be best for you, if we start over again." He said slowly turning around to look at me..He looked as if he could cry, he would be.

" What? What are you saying? No. No. NO! You can't, you can't leave me! You promised! No Edward NO!" I was crying, I couldn't stop, I wouldn't. He cannot leave me.

"No, Edw-" But he cut me off.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is. You have no idea what I have gone through...This is going to kill me, but I must."

Edward grabbed me and kissed me, he wouldn't let me go. I have no idea how long he we stood there for, but I loved it. I started to cry again..well more like bawl when he let me go.

"Please take care of your self, for Charlie mainly. I can't and will not ever hurt you again." Edward said.

"NO! Shut up Edward!" I started to hit him but when I did I shot of pain ran up my arm.

" I NEED you, I can't! PLEASE Edward!" Everything was blurry because I was crying to hard.

"I'm sorry Bella, I will never cause pain for you again, Goodbye, I love you."

And just like that, He was gone. I searched around, looking everywhere. He was really gone. He left me.

*End of Flashback*

I found my self laying in my bed, crying. I bet I looked hideous. But I didn't care. I didn't care about anything that I did when _he _was still here. Not my clothes, my hair, anything. Because I knew I would never find anyone else that I loved for as much as I did _him._

I looked at my clock, 7:01 it read. I rolled out of bed and threw on some random clothes that I at least matched up to as much as I could to my ability. When _they_ where still here, Alice was the one that usually helped me with my clothes and I was thankful. But I hated that she bought me clothes, they where always waaaayyyyy to expencive for me.


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: Yah, i WANT to own twilight..But Stephaine Meyer does! **

* * *

I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I remember when _he_ was still here, i would wake up in _his_ arms and kiss _him_ before heading to the bathroom. While _he_ went back to _his_ house, to change and get _his_ Volvo. And when i came out of the bathroom after a while, _he_ would be either on my bed, outside, or downstairs. It usually depended on wither Charlie was there or not.

I looked at myself. I was nothing without _him_. I turned on the water faucet, splashed water on my face, and wiped my face off with a towel. The water felt so good, epically because it was cold. I shivered at the thought of when i felt _his_ ice-cold skin on mine. I loved it. But i guess _he_ didn't.

I went back into my room and grabbed my keys and backpack. Walked down stairs and poured myself a small bowl of cereal. I didn't really eat it. I just mainly poked at it and nibbled. Standing i walked over to the sink and poured it down the drain, placing the bowl on the counter. I would do the dishes later.

I walked outside and got into my old truck. Just like every day i have done for the past 3 mouths and 8 miserable days....

I drove to school. Said hello to my friends who said hi to me, and hoped the day would go by fast. Surprisingly it did. The next thing i knew it was lunch. I walked into the most anticipated place and sat down with Angela. _Their_ table remained empty..as usual.

I didn't touch my food. I felt like one of _them_. I just got it to look normal. Then threw it away. I looked at the time.."Ugh. Its only 12:43." i stated. Angela said back in the nicest way she could, not to bring back any memories. "Yeah, i bet time goes by so slow for you Bella." I nodded. "Yeah, i wish it went faster."

"Bella, do you mind if i ask you something. I don't want to upset you or anything."

"Yeah sure." I said..not sure what she was going to ask.

"Ok, well everyone knows Edward...left you... but i wanted to know what happened." She looked like she was going to hug me but i quickly sighed.

"Well...im not really sure actually...but i can still see it. And i started to give her the basic flashback i had this morning.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

When i finally finished. I felt dry tears on my face. And saw Angela's expression. She looked like she was going to start balling. Then i noticed. I turned and saw almost the whole school around our table. With the same expression. I felt my face turn bright red. And then the bell saved me. It rang and everyone left. I was the first one to class, featuring i didn't want anyone stopping me and asking about it. I sat down in my seat, and saw the empty one next to me. Where _he_ sat. Then...i lost it. I started crying like no tomorrow. I stood up and ran out of the room. Only when people where coming in. I ran outside to the back of Forks High School. Where there was a dirt road that lead to the area by _our_ meadow.

I started running. And when i couldn't keep running. I ran harder. Faster. I finally arrived, after getting lost after who knows how many times. At _our_ meadow. I collapsed in the middle of the grass and cried my eyes out. I kept talking. Hoping. Wishing _h__e_ would somehow hear me.

"_Edward. Edward. Edward_, please. _Edward_ please, come back. I _**NEED**_ you. Please! _**I love you**_."

I spent the next 4-5 hours laying there.

Mainly crying.

But i feel asleep after a few hours.

When I woke up. I was somehow back at home in my bed.......


	3. Chapter 3

I sat up and looked around.

Nothing.

All I saw was the sunset out side my window.

I looked at the clock, 5:49 PM.

Hearing Charlie knock on my door made me jump.

He cleared his throat and peeped his head in.

"Uh, Bells. Good to see your awake I have to ask you some things."

"Oh, yeah dad. Come in." I said scooting over for him to sit on the bed. He was walked in and sat down next to me.

"Ok go on." I said.

He continued, "Well I got most of your day from Angela and your school a few hours ago. But they just said you ran into the forest. But I was wondering how you got back here so fast, with out your truck. Which Jacob brought over by the way."

"I'm not sure actually, but ill call Jacob and tell him thanks." I said.

Charlie smiled and said while walking to the door then turning around, "Ok Bells, well I'm going to order out or something. But before, are you ok?"

I felt the fresh new tears swarming my eyes quickly. I just couldn't keep them away.

But in front of Charlie, I had to.

"Yah, I'm fine."

Charlie just nodded and exited my room closing the door behind him.

A few seconds later I was laying face down into my pillow, sobbing.

After a few minutes I sat up, wiped my face and went to open my window. Immediately I felt a cold rush of air and a blurry image running into the forest.

I knew it was one of THEM. I had gotten so used to being able to see at least a little bit of them when running.

I gasped and fell down on my knees, onto the hard cold floor. I felt the hole in my chest being toyed with. It was so painful.

For the first time ever, I felt as if I wished they had never come into my life. But it wasn't true. I had been extremely lucky having them come into my life; I just wish they had never left.

After a few silent sobs I stood up. I couldn't let this happen every time it was brought up, or when anything reminded me of them.

I stood up and started walking towards the door, when my foot got caught on a floorboard that was sticking up.

The last thing I saw was the ground, then blackness.

The thing I felt on me was...indescribable.

It felt amazing.

I wish it would never go away.

I felt my strong, cold, perfect arms of the only one I had and will ever love.

My Edward.

**Shocker! hahha. sorry it took so long. But i have been a bit busy..ok REALLY busy.**

**Ill try to get the next chapter up.**

**=D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ahh Hello my beautiful cupcakes, LOL. Well anyways, I am so sorry I have not been able to update this story or any others or start a new one. I have been EXTEAMLY busy because it is the end of school, so many things due; planning my trip to California, and many other things. The time I add this it will be probably May 25. So I wrote a lot more on this update. On my computer ( a MacBook ) says 4 pages. I hope it will be that much on here. With school ending in 2 days of when I post this. I will have a lot of time to finally finish this story. Yay! That means new story. I couldn't keep up having to update 3 stories at the same time. I would gladly add this story up today ( May 23 ) but sadly I am at my other home. In a small town. With no Internet connection. Damn. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to read my other stories, and review. I love all my readers! =]**

* * *

**All rights go to Stephenie Meyer. I loveeee her.**

**Me – Mawahaha. I own Edward.**

**Meyer – No you don't!**

**Me – oh yah I do! I bought him off eBay! He is in my room!**

*** Meyer and I walk to my room. In it stands a cardboard life size Edward Cullen. Though I don't know that. ***

**Meyer – Stupid, it's CARDBOARD!**

**Me – in my mind...its real!**

**Meyer - * rolls eyes ***

* * *

**  
**

At first I thought I was dreaming. And if I was, I never wanted to wake.

I felt a rush run through me. But then, I realized.

I didn't feel the cold anymore.

The pain was gone and back again.

Then I panicked. I felt my heart speed up, my breaths shorter and harder. The tears coming back again.

If only they knew how badly I needed them; him.

I felt the whole in my stomach, close a tiny bit. Then was ripped open. Even worse then before.

I wish I could just die.

I felt the tears streaming down my face. Everything was blurry again. I couldn't tell what had just happened. It was too painful to think about.

I was back collapsed on the floor. I felt the nail from the up-right floorboard stab into my leg. I screamed but I didn't have enough power to move. Thank god Charlie had gone to work. The pain in my right leg I eventually got used to. I think I lay there for an hour, maybe even longer. I didn't care. The pain in my leg was not even in close relation to how bad the whole in my stomach hurt now.

After who knows how long. I heard something down stairs. I knew no one was home. So I immediately thought someone broke in.

I carefully stood, not caring about the dried blood on my leg and floor and opened my door silently.

I walked into Charlie's room and grabbed a golf club that was never used. Thinking I could try to attack whom ever it was with it with out falling down.

I slowly walked down the stairs.

I saw someone with bronzed colored hair sitting on the couch staring at the clock.

I froze and gasped, not sure what to do. Was I dreaming again?! Should I say something or yell or cry or ignore him? I felt so pressured.

I felt a tear creep its way down my cheek. Then I remembered my leg. My eyes shot down to my now deep cut on my leg. It didn't hurt, but I didn't know if he would be mad or not able to handle it. But before I could even get the chance to clean the cut, I heard a pain filled voice fill the room.

"Bella?" Edward asked standing slowly.

I only stared at him and nodded. Of course he knew who I was. He was just making sure I was aware of him.

"I am truly sorry. I told you that I or anyone of my family would ever bother you again. But I was just going to get something from our old house and ended up here. I am so sorry." He said.

All while saying this I kept shaking my head. Oh my god. I didn't care if he was here. I was overjoyed. So happy. Shocked mainly though.

I thought he didn't love me. He said he didn't.

He left.

"I just came to apologize. I will leave now. I am truly and deeply sorry for the trouble. Goodbye Bella." He said, but I was shaking my head so roughly and crying that I didn't even make out where he was.

I heard my self-dieing inside then screamed "No. No! NO! You can't leave again! No! Damn it Edward! NO! You can't do this to me again! To Charlie! No Please! Please Edward." I was mumbling the same thing over and over again through my tears. I couldn't help myself though. It was too hard.

He didn't seem to understand though. God was he stubborn. "I'm sorry Bella. I can't. It isn't safe. I can't. I must go." He turned and walked to the door.

I ran and grabbed him and jumped onto his back. I couldn't let him leave me again. "No Edward. Please! PLEASE. No. I need you. No. Edward. Edward no. I can't take it. The pain. It hurts so bad." I choked through my tears. 'Ple-ase. Edwa-rd. I..I can-t. No! The-pain!"

He froze after I said the word pain.

"Pain?" He asked. Having hurt in his voice.

I sobbed through my words. "Ye- yes! The damn pain. Damn it Edward. It-it hurts. Please! For me! Come b-back." I bet I was slurring my words.

"Bella, I left because I didn't want to danger you, me, or my family. I can't come back. Please live your life to its fullest. You deserve better than me. Please be safe. Don't do any thing stupid. This is for Charlie of course again. Now I really must go... Bella! What happened!? " He said looking down at my leg. I just ignored what he asked about my leg. Why would he care. He didn't care about me. He left me.

"Edward! Please no. I love you. Oh well about my leg! I love you so much. More than I should. More than you ever had said to be loving me. But please don't leave again! You don't have to love me! I don't care! I am surprised I can even refer to you or your family by their names now. Not by _them_ or _him_. " I screamed at him.

He looked confused and in pain.

"Bella, I wish I could. I truly wish I could. It has been hard for me also. But it isn't safe and who said I didn't love you?"

"You did! I don't give a shit if it isn't safe. I know you would never hurt me!" I screeched.

"Bella, my Bella. I do love you. I love you more than I should. I was lying. I am sorry for that. My kind needs to be good liars. To hide the truth. I can't test my limits with you. Or with anyone. I could never live with myself if I hurt you. I can't be around you. I must now really go. Please get off of me Bella."

Don't care! You are not leaving me! Not again! We can work this out. Please. I love you Edward. I love you. I love you so much! I can't go on longer without you!" I didn't care.

"Try. You are alive still. That's all that matters." He said with a stern voice.

"Barely!" I said going to let the water works start again.

I clenched his shirt tighter, then he finally gave up and took is shirt off lowering me down to the floor still holding on to it with dear life.

"Goodbye Bella. I love you." Edward said walking out. I collapsed to the floor. The whole was being ripped by its little stitches wide open. Even deeper then before. I held his shirt up to my face breathing in my scent. Then stopped thinking if I did, the sent would leave the shirt. I stayed and cried on the floor and hugging the shirt in till Charlie came in and gasped.

"Bells! What's wrong! What happened? Who hurt you?" He asked kneeling next to me and trying to help me up. He didn't even take off his gun or jacket yet.

"Nothing! Edward. Go away!" I shouted at him and running...well more like stumbling up the stairs, in to my room. I slammed the door and laded on my bed. I held the shirt up to my face and laid my head on it. I fell asleep after a while. I had the same dream night after night. The flashback. Again, I woke screaming and this time I was shaking and crying. Charlie burst through the door and yelled, "That's it Bella! We are taking you to the doctors, the hospital. Anywhere! I can't take it."

Charlie picked me up. I was still holding the shirt. Charlie tried to claw the shirt out of my hands I but yanked it away and screamed still crying my eyes out, "No! It's Edwards! No!"

He gave up and carried me to his cruiser. Placed me in the back and drove to the hospital. It was the same exact hospital that Carlisle worked at. How was I expected to forget them if everything in this stupid town reminded me of them. My eyes where still wet from crying so much.

Some nurse brought me a wheelchair and put me in it, while trying to take the shirt away. I only held it tighter and screamed. Why was everyone trying to take everything I have ever had, away from me!?

The next thing I new I was in a bed; eating, and hooked up to a million different wires and needles. I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit.

I don't know what I was turning into. I was becoming a monster. I didn't want to do anything. Or eat anything. It was just that the pain was becoming unbearable.

After a while I fell asleep to the sound of my broken heart, surprisingly, slowly beating. Breaking even more with each second that passed.

* * *

**  
**

**Ahh, read the Authors Note up top!**

**I NEED ideas. I don't know how to end this with out making it a 65-chapter story!!!!**

**I would like the ending to be sweet, though sad. And this story not to go out of the limits of 'New Moon.' Thanks a million and one! =D**


	5. REAL CHAPTER 5 SORRY!

I guess the hospital thought I was insane. Well hell they would be too, if they have been through what I have been through.

I woke to Charlie and Rene talking. I am guessing he called her. But I didn't want either of them here. Its not like they could help. Then I saw someone walk into my room. My heart stopped. Jacob. He was the last person I wanted to see. Not after what happened when Edward left. Him, trying to hit on me. Great. Which I limitedly turned down. I had no intention of liking him that way. Yah, I guess you could say I "liked" him when I first met him in who-know-how-many-years. But that was before I even had heard the name Edward Cullen. I was foolish then, as I put it.

"Hey Bells, you doin better?" Jacob asked walking to stand by my bed.

I just looked at him and shrugged. "Do I look ok too you?" I asked.

"Well no but..." He said, before I cut him off.

"Then there's your answer." I said before turning to lie on my side.

I would of stayed on my side if it wasn't for the buzzer going off when I did. Damn buzzer. I was forced to lay his lay. Joy.

"Uh I was wondering, when you're out of here and better and stuff. If maybe you wanted to come to my place with your dad. I don't know hang?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I don't think I want too. I doubt they will let me out of here, and if they do its probably to send me to a mental hospital or something." I said.

I was fine. Well in general. If I didn't think about them, then I was ok. But it was so hard not too.

"Oh ok. But if you change your mind. Just tell me." He said before leaving.

"Ill sure to get right on that." I said sarcastically.

Jacob walked out and Charlie followed him. Then Rene came and sat down on my bed rubbing my arm.

"Hi baby, how are you?" She asked cautiously. I guess she saw how I was talking to Jacob.

"I'm fine mom. I missed you. How's Florida?" I asked.

She smiled " Its great. I missed you also honey. I'm just worried about you."

"Why are you worried about me?" I said.

"Well Charlie told me. Well everyone had told me since I got here. That Edward and his family left and that it has been extra tough on you. I just want you to be happy. I don't like seeing you this way." Rene said putting her hand on my fist.

Edward POV.

I hated myself. For many reasons. But mainly for leaving Bella. For hurting her. For coming back and hurting her even more. For not being there to catch her before she fell. Or to stop her before what ever happened that caused her leg to be cut. I hated myself.

I was outside of town two minutes after I left Bella, again. I up-rooted two and a half trees in my anger for leaving. I went back to my old home to get my old music collection that I seem to have forgotten to pick up before we left.

I walked through the forest by the house. When I heard Charlie saying to Bella that he had enough and was taking her to the hospital. The only hospital was the one Carlisle had worked at. Before I knew it I was outside Bella's hospital room. I saw Jacob talking to her. She didn't seem happy. Then Rene was talking to her.

"I don't know mom. I'm sorry. I hate anyone seeing me this way. It's just so hard. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Bella said. Her voice cracking. I new she was going to start crying. That's what her voice did before she cried. It was adorable. But it was pain to see her unhappy.

"Bella, baby. It is not your fault. Its ok honey. Shh, just calm down. Just breathe." Rene said hugging Bella tight. Then I saw Rene's shirt soaked from Bella's tears. I wanted to be Rene. To be the one hugging Bella. Getting her shirt soaked from my angel's tears. Which I wanted to kiss away. I hated myself.

Bella sobbed and sobbed into Rene. I was horrible. She was crying. Over me. No one ever should cry over me. I am a monster. A horrible creature.

A while later Bella fell asleep and everyone said their goodbyes and 'See you tomorrow" and when home. Charlie and Rene where the only ones left except the night crew.

"I think it is best that we let her sleep. May I spend the night at my old home?" Rene asked Charlie.

"You may." Charlie said taking Rene by the arm and taking her back to his house.

I went to the front of the hotel and sneaked my way to Bella's room.

* * *

**Sorry for disturbing you while reading...but i have to apologize. I put of the Sneak peak of chapter 6. and labeled it "Sneak peak of chapter 5. THIS CHAPTER YOU ARE READING IS CHAPTER 5. I am SOOO sorry for the confusion. PLEASE forgive me! I am writing right now, chapter 6. so when you end chapter 4 and read this no...it will make more sense, haha. Ahh my bad! =] **

* * *

**  
**

Bella POV.

After an exhausting day I fell asleep. Not having the same dream. Thank god for meds.

I woke in the middle of the night. To find the bronze hair sitting in the bed next to me. My eyes widened. Then I got mad. More then mad. Pissed.

"What do you think you're doing here!?" I screamed quietly.

No answer. I was just getting pissed off more.

"Will you answer me!? Why are you here!" I said again. A little louder. Thinking he couldn't hear me. Of course he could hear me!

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay away. I'm sorry." He said. I couldn't even see his face.

"Please. I can't see you. Come here. Please Edward." I said almost begging.

He stood and walked at human pace to the end of my bed. "Thank you." I said.

"Anything, please tell me why you are upset." He said. Either he was just plain stupid. Or he wanted to hear it from me. Or both.

"You know. You aren't stupid." I said calming down.

"Yes. I want to hear it from you." Edward said. Aha! I knew it.

"The pain, you, Alice, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, even Rosalie. I miss you. I love you. You left. You left me. You left me because you thought it was 'un-safe,' " I said putting up little air quotes with my fingers. " You lied to me. You said you loved me. Then you said that you did love me. It's so confusing. I just want you to come back. To be with me. I love you Edward Cullen. I love you so much. I told you this before. Everyday before you left..." I trailed off.

He sighed and sat down on the chair next to the bed while taking my hands in his.

"I do love you. I am sorry I left you. It's for the best. But now that I have come back twice. I am just going to hate myself more if I leave agai-"

I cut him off. "NO! You are not leaving! No no-"

But before I could he cut me off. "I am not leaving you." He said leaning up and kissing my forehead then pressing his forehead up against mine.

I felt two tears fall down my cheek. Then they where gone. I felt his soft cold lips kissing them away. God did I miss him. Then I did something stupid.

I grabbed his hair and yanked his lips to mine. It lasted under two seconds. Then his lips where gone. His hands where off mine. I couldn't even see him.

"Edward!" I screeched.

"Edward please! Don't leave! I'm sorry! I didn't mean too. I knew better. I'm sorry." I was crying again.

"Shh Bella, its ok. I know you're sorry. I don't blame you. I enjoyed it. I did. I just can't loose control." Edward said back at my side again brushing the tears away.

"I'm sorry. Please don't leave." I said again.

"I know I am not leaving you Bella. I need you to understand that. I just wish I could be around you in till you are out of here. Charlie wouldn't be happy about that. He already wants to have me killed because I hurt you. And I agree with him."

"No. What are you saying? I will never have him hurt you." I reassured him.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. The even beating of my heart sped up, which made him smile bigger. "Bella, my Bella, my angel. Please try to sleep. I will be here when you wake."

I smiled and moved over on the bed. He got the hint and slid on top of the blanket and I pressed myself into his chest, as close as he let me. This was so normal for me. I missed these days. I fell asleep peacefully. Nervous about the next day.

I was going to have to explain to Charlie why I should be able to go home and why.

He didn't know Edward was back.

* * *

**Ahh...cliffs. Don't fall! Haha. OK so I got bored after watching a movie Sunday night so I wrote some. I edited this for a half hour. This chapter is one of my worse. So I added Edwards POV in it, hoping it would be at least a little better. During this I had an interesting convo with meeranda...about a song and coffee. I am lost in it. =D**

**Hahaha.**

**Review and Edward might go to you house. You know you want to.**


	6. Real Chapter 6!

Heyyooo. Go review if you haven't already. And if you did..then review AGAIN! =]

The BOLD ITALIC words are Bella's thoughts. As if she's talking to herself in her head.

* * *

I opened my eyes only a bit and saw what time it was.

_**Dear god, 3:67? I am insane. **_

Then I opened my eyes all the way.

_**It was only 3:27. How did I get a 6 out of a 2?!**_

_**Oh well.**_

I shook my head and searched for something. I didn't feel any cold!

_**Why don't I feel any cold? Where is Edward! Great good job Bella. Whad you do now!? Scare him? I knew this was just a dream. Damn it! **_

I felt my eyes become moist. I sat up and whispered loudly, "Edward?! Are you here?"

_**God I feel like an idiot. He is not here. It was a dream. Ugh! **_

I felt someone tugging on my blanket. I stopped crying just to be able to see who or what was doing that.

Then a smile exploded on my face. It was Edward.

_**Oh my god. Maybe I wasn't dreaming. **_

Edward POV.

I had watched Bella all night and lay next to her in till I saw a vision Alice was trying to show me. At 3:24 the night crew would check on her for two minutes exactly then leave. I scrambled out of the bed. Trying hard not to wake my sleeping angel and hid in the shadow of the curtains. I watched Bella breathe and the nurse look at her papers and such. Then leave. I had to thank Alice for that.

About 48 seconds later, Bella whispered something that would of broken my heart, if I still had one.

"E-Edwardd, I lo-love you." She mumbled.

It was beautiful. Then I felt horrible. I left her. I can't believe I left Bella. I am a horrible creature.

Then Bella moved in here sleep and I went over and started moving her blanket off her. She was burning up.

"Edward?! Are you here?" she said and I saw that her eyes had become moist.

I was trying to get Bella's attention. This was the only thing I could do with out her screaming and trying to kiss me. I had to get this blanket off her.

She opened her eyes and a smile shot onto her face. Maybe she did actually love me.....

Bella POV.

"Edward!" I screeched. "Where did you go?!"

"I had to hide. The nurse came in." He said.

I limitedly had tears falling from my eyes.

"Bella! What's wrong?!" Edward flipped.

"I-I'm sorry. I just. I just thought you had left. Aga-in. I was sca-scared. I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"Bella, Shh. My Bella. I will never leave you again. I am so sorry I ever left. Please, please you do not have to apologize. I'M the one who should be sorry. I love you. I love you more than I should. I am never going to leave you." Edward soothed me. Edward tightly hugged me.

I just kept nodding my head and sobbing into his shirt. He was going to need a new shirt after this.

We sat there for the next few minutes. Edward just rocking me back and forth. Back and forth.

After a while, I woke. I guess I fell asleep. I think it was one of the first times I slept that well.

I felt Edward's cold, bare chest against my cheek. I never wanted to move. I wish I could lay here forever.

"Edward?" I wispered.

"Yes, love?" He answered back.

"Do you know when I can go home?"

"Well the main doctor is going to see you today, he should let you go home a little later in the day. And you have to tell Charlie about me..well us." He smiled his crooked smile at me.

I smiled and cuddled even tighter with him.

"Bella, my love. I think you should sleep some more. It's still early. Please sleep. I won't leave I_ promise_. Would you like me to sing to you? Only if you would like."

"Oh Edward! Would you? Yes please!" I blurted.

Edward started humming my lullaby. I thought to myself. Wondering to myself. How long had it really been? 4? 5? 6 months!? I gave up on that. The only thing that mattered the most was that he was here. With me. _Forever._

And with that, I fell into a peaceful sleep..but just for a little while.

**READ AUTHOR NOTE! :**

* * *

**i have to apologize. I put of the Sneak peak of chapter 6. and labeled it "Sneak peak of chapter 5. THIS CHAPTER YOU ARE READING IS CHAPTER 5. I am SOOO sorry for the confusion. PLEASE forgive me! I am writing right now, chapter 6. so when you end chapter 4 and read this no...it will make more sense, haha. Ahh my bad! =]**

* * *


End file.
